


小段子舞黄合集

by tidengniliu



Category: 188系列, 老婆孩子热炕头 - Fandom, 谁把谁当真
Genre: H - Freeform, M/M, R18, 合集, 周谨行 - Freeform, 拉郎, 短文, 肉, 车, 黎朔 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidengniliu/pseuds/tidengniliu
Summary: 黎朔和周谨行的短文章都堆放在这儿了，之后万一有别的小段子也放这儿。
Relationships: 黎周黎
Kudos: 54





	小段子舞黄合集

黎朔X周谨行舞黄小段子  
那自然是赵锦辛倒霉。

“黎……啊，黎哥——”  
掺了黏腻的呻吟仿佛被拉的过紧的琴弦般颤抖着，尾音因过分深入的顶撞猛然上扬，带上些甜腻。  
黎朔钳着身下高大男人的腰，看着那被汗液浸润的背脊和下凹后腰随着顶动起伏，弯折出叫人口干舌燥的弧度。他听了那声极勾人的呼唤，到底压住征伐的冲动俯身去温言询问：“怎么了？谨行？”  
那原本紧抓着床单的手缓缓抬了起来，周谨行撑起了身子，修长手指探入已经被滑液和汗液淋的一片湿滑的腿间，轻夹住了尚还埋在体内的、勃发硬热的性器底端。  
那张因混血颇带了异域风情的俊脸转过来，茶色的眼蓄了水，白皙皮肤上泛起潮红。他半眯着眼，挑起的眼角掺着绯色，金棕的发湿漉漉地塌下来，看着即像是只饕足的猫、又像条驯良的花蛇。  
“胀……”那长睫毛抖的厉害，湿漉漉的。  
这人平日里俊逸迷人下藏着的净是些鬼心思，这会儿看着却像是叫人操软了的小动物，乖巧温顺的厉害。黎朔也懒得猜测这温顺迷人之后是不是又有点什么，手指拂过聚了两汪水的腰窝，顺着脊线一路抚上去，揉上对方的发：“一会儿就好了。”  
“黎哥……”周谨行眯着眼任他抚摸宠物一样触摸，声音放的极软，“前两天……赵锦辛给你打电话了。”  
搁这儿等着呢，怪不得这段时间一点赵锦辛的音讯都没有——倒不是说希望有音讯，只是没有不正常。黎朔眼皮一跳：“你又背地里弄他了？”  
前几天和父亲聊天，听说赵锦辛被赵荣天丢回国内去了，说是什么熟悉国内拓展业务，也不知道周谨行又跟黎父或者赵荣天说了些什么——自打周谨行和黎朔确认关系，他跟两边老人相处的好到异常。  
“……我不乐意你还接他电话，几次了。”  
天地良心，这所谓的几次就是接了，硬邦邦两句话，然后挂断。

结果干什么了就给绕过去，直接跳到小怨妇似的低声嘟囔。  
……  
男人的下半身被抓住的时候一般都毫无办法，黎朔想着。他这会儿还埋在周谨行体内，被人又湿又热的甬道紧紧吸附含吮，根部还被那修长手指摩挲着。  
他除了更用力点干他，还能有什么办法，拔出来现场给人思想教育？他甚至一点脾气都升不起来。

最后这事儿又以赵锦辛一人倒霉，周谨行第二天没爬起来做早餐不了了之。


End file.
